


if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?

by moonwlker



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiHan, M/M, crack??, soonhoon and junhao if you squint, this is really shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwlker/pseuds/moonwlker
Summary: Jeonghan receives a post-it note with a pick-up line written on it in his locker.





	if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?

A hand slams on their table as they eat their lunch. Half of them jump out of their seats in shock.

“GUYS!!” The purple haired male had a huge grin plastered onto his face.

“Jesus Christ could you please not do that while we’re having lunch,” Minghao says glaring at the older, though the grin doesn’t wipe off the long-haired man’s face.

“It’s important!” The boy pulls out a yellow post-it note out of his pocket.

 _I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen._ was written on it in neat cursive writing.

“Why is this important?” Jihoon asks while squinting, trying to read the note properly.

“It’s a love letter!”

“It’s a pick up line written on a post-it note.”

“It’s-“

“Hush hush, sit down and eat your lunch child.” Soonyoung says next to Jihoon. Jeonghan huffs and does as he’s told.

Joshua giggles lightly.

—

“Joshua!”

He stops in his tracks and turns around. He had just finished his classes for the day and was ready to head back. It was Chan, the youngest in their small group of friends and it seemed like he had ran all the way to the elder.

“You- you- wer- hhhHHH-“ Chan drops to his knees out of exhaustion as it looked like he ran all the way here.

“Are you-“

“Give me- hh- a sec,”

Joshua pats his back while Chan breathes his lungs out whilst kneeling on the floor.

“You know you could have texted me to meet somewhere.”

“Shut up.”

Eventually his breathing becomes more even and Joshua helps him up from his knees.

“What is it you wanted?”

“Oh right” Chan snaps his fingers and points at Joshua.

“You were the one who put the note in Jeonghan’s locker, weren’t you?”

Joshua freezes, then suddenly starts laughing hysterically.

“pFFT, whAaaaaT-“

“Shua, I saw you this morning putting it in. But really there wasn’t a need to where a black hoodie to school at 6am- ”

Chan squeaks as his shoulders are squeezed by the elder who looked very panicked.

“CHAN SWEETIE PLEASE DO NOT TELL JEONGHAN ABOUT THIS MY LIFE IS AT STA-“

“Tell me what?”

Joshua screams and runs out of the school grounds in a flash.

—

Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?

Was what was written on it the next day, but this time in a pink post-it note. Jeonghan gasps in delight.

“And that concludes on why the Bee Movie is a genuinely good and well produced movie and the internet simply made it look-”

“GUYS,”

The silver haired male runs to Minghao and Joshua, interrupting their conversation as he slaps the note to the Chinese male’s face.

“WH-”

“They gave me another one!” Minghao tears the note of his face and noticeably cringes at the pick-up line written on it. Meanwhile, Joshua gives him a soft smile and he swears, he feels his heart stutter slightly.

“Do you think they would ever reveal themselves?” Joshua asks.

 

After hearing that Jeonghan deflates a little. What if the anonymous stranger never reveals themselves? No.

“Hopefully!” he says with hope.

Minghao notices the way Joshua’s smile wavers slightly.

\---

Are you sure you’re not tired? You’ve been running through my mind all day.

“Who do you think it is?” Soonyoung asks. Another note was found with yet another pick-up line written on a blue post-it note.

“I have no idea.” Jeonghan closes his locker door and stuffs the note into his wallet. They both start walking to class.

“I heard prom is coming up, who you planning to take with you?” Soonyoung says as he takes a sip of his banana milk. Jeonghan shrugs.

“I don’t really know ye-” Something bumps into Jeonghan which causes him to fall. He squeezes his eyes shut at the impact he made with the ground.

“Jeonghan oh my god i’m so sorry,” He opens his eyes slightly and- oh lord-

That “something” was Joshua and- when did he get so beautifully stunning? His pink grapefruit hair was messy and swept to the side. His cheeks were red and he was breathing heavily. He quickly got up and helped the other up.

“I’m really sorry i’m late for class and I ran all the way here and I- oh shnitzels, i need to go, see you!” He brushes off the nonexistent dust off his trousers and heads off to his class. He leaves the long-haired man standing there speechless and blushing slightly at the short encounter.

Soonyoung chuckles. “Did he leave you that flustered?”

“Sh-shut up! When are you ever gonna make a move on Jihoon anyway?”

“Don’t bring my love life into this!” Jeonghan laughs.

What Soonyoung doesn’t bring up is the fact he saw a glimpse of a stack of post-it notes in Joshua’s pocket when he fell.

\---

Meet me by the fountain at 12.

Jeonghan almost screams at the note he was given. The writer wants to actually meet him! To say he was scared was an understatement, he was terrified. The man spent longer than he should have on his outfit for the night, even though he was wearing a simple tuxedo and tied his hair up neatly.

 

10:00pm

He arrives at prom and was exactly like it was expected to be like. It was located inside the spacious gym and a bunch of students in tuxedos and prom dresses were dancing in the middle of the room.

He saw Jihoon and Soonyoung slow dancing to a song that was playing, in the end Jihoon was the one to ask Soonyoung out to the dance. He smiles.

At the food stand, Minghao was drinking all the (probably spiked) juice and looked to already be his 8th cup. He goes to join the man but tries to not get drunk.

 

11:30pm

He goes to the school fountain half an hour early as there was nothing really interesting happening in the gym anyway.

Jihoon and Soonyoung were probably already sucking each others’ faces off and Minghao went to hang out with some guy named July or something.

He sits down at the marble fountain and stares down his reflection being rippled by the water droplets.

“Hey.” He whips his around. It was Joshua. The boy was wearing a tuxedo quite similar to his and subtle eyeliner.

“Hey.” he answers.

“What are you doing here?” He goes to sit down next to the other.

“I’m just… waiting for someone.”

 

 

11:59pm

The two watch the stars as they talk about anything and everything. The long-haired male checks his phone. He exhales. Joshua gives him a slight ‘good luck’ smile, but never leaves his side.

12:00pm

“If nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?”

Jeonghan was taken aback. He turned to the other and saw him smiling panickedly to the ground. His cheeks were dusted pink and he looked like he was about to run off.

And he did.

 

Well, he tried.

 

“I’m sorry I had to be the one writing you all those letters, I had these stupid feelings for you for.. quite a while and I couldn’t keep it in myself so I just-”

He was silenced when a pair of soft lips met his. His eyes widened. They break apart after a few seconds.

Jeonghan smiles softly and puts his hands on the other’s cheeks.

“Joshua, I… think may have had feelings for you too,”

The other still has his eyes wide open unable to process what the other had said.

“...What?”

He moves his hands to the others’.

“I like you too.” He smiles widely. He sees the other male’s cheeks burn.

“Oh.”

Joshua slowly gains back his smile.

“Are we… a thing now or-?”

 

“Only if you want it to be.”

“Yea, I’d like that.”

They walk back to the dance hand-in-hand.

 

-

 

“I CALLED IT! YOU OWE 10 CRACKA-LACKIN DOLLARS”

“Soonyoung I swear to fucking god if you say that again I will cut off my arm and make you eat it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I've assumed you've read this crappy as heck story if you're down here. Anyway uhhh this is my first completed and published fic so thank you for reading!!


End file.
